NOT QUITE HUMAN NOT QUITE VAMPIRE
by TamTam43
Summary: what is Bella's shield prevented her from turning into a full vamp. she remained 1/2 human,what if they had more kids,would leah finally be able to imprint?how would it end up with the Volturi? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I had this dream, okay I know it sounds like Stephenie Meyers, but really I have been reading the twilight books non stop for a few weeks now, and this version was one I could not shake, I am not a writer. I have never attempted to write. I was trying to give other people my idea of this story but I figured the best way was to try to write it out, I know it is sloppy but I hope to get it completed so everyone can see how it turns out.

_**NOT QUITE VAMPIRE NOT QUITE HUMAN**_

Chapter 1

BELLA AWAKENS

All I felt was the burning; it was consuming every part of my body… except for my head. I could think clearly and know what was happening around and inside of me. I was trying to count down the time. I knew from conversations with Carlisle that is takes about three days for the change to take place. By my count I was about a day and half into it. How much longer can I hold out, so as to not hurt Edward anymore? I started to think about Renessme and wondering if she was okay. Would they harm her, would they love her as I do? I just want to hold her and keep her safe. Just then I felt the burning again, but this time it seemed to be withdrawing. I heard Carlisle and Edward talking, "Edward she will be fine." Carlisle said with no doubt in his voice.

"Are you sure, she hasn't begun to change yet. Her heart is still beating and she feels like she is actually getting warmer to the touch." Edward really sounded worried. I had to be strong if not for me but for him. I will get through this if it is the last thing I do!

I lost track of time, so I didn't know how much longer this would go on, but when I thought about the burning sensation I noticed I didn't feel like I was burning anymore. Could the transformation be complete? I slowly started to open my eyes, for the first time I was seeing everything as Edward sees them. All the bright colors, I don't even think there are names for all the colors I am seeing. Everything is so beautiful. I turned my head to look at Edward, his eyes were very wide and I had never seen that look in his eyes before. I didn't know whether to be concerned or scared.

"Bella, you are awake. Aren't you still burning?" Edward was trying his best to speak in a soft, soothing tone. I have heard him try to use that tone many times to calm me down.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Hi," was all that would come out. It was not what I wanted my first words as a vampire to be, but that was all that I could muster out. So much was going through my head all at once, and I was neatly organizing every thought right into its own place within my head.

"Carlisle, get in here, I think something went wrong!" he whispered, but I could here every word he spoke, just as if he were talking right into my ear.

"WHATS WRONG?" I was yelling, what had gone wrong? I could hear and see things, which as a human I would think were the wind or a blur. What did he mean something went wrong?

"You heard that Bella? How did you hear that I barely spoke it?" he seemed very distraught and puzzled.

"Yes I heard that, now tell me what went wrong. I feel fine." My voice was still raised, as now I was very scared at what might have gone wrong.

"What is it Edward? She looks fine to me." Carlisle said as he looked me over.

"Can't you hear it? Here touch her, she feels like she is on fire." Edward said while lifting my arm up for Carlisle to touch it. I noticed that both his and Edwards touch still felt icy. I thought we would feel normal to each other.

"Oh my, I see what you mean now. I _**can**_ hear it… Bella are you feeling okay? Do you still feel the burning?" Carlisle looked even whiter then I had remembered him, he almost looked as if he saw a ghost.

"I feel great, the burning stopped awhile ago." I sat up in an instant, Wow what a weird feeling to just think of moving and poof I did it.

"Edward, now tell me what went wrong. Please you are scaring me." I think by the look on my face he believed me, because he leaned down and held my hand, looked into my eyes and said "Bella love, it is just your … your… your heart, it is still beating. And you are very hot to the touch even more than before." He continued to stare into my eyes, but then his eyes grew as wide as I had ever saw them, and then I felt what he was reacting to, my eyes… they were wet, and tears started to fall. I thought vampires were not supposed to be able to cry.

"Carlisle, what happened? We gave her more than enough venom, does this mean she is still human?" just then a little smile started to appear in the corners of his mouth, just what he wanted… me to stay human. I can't be human, he promised me.

"No, I don't think she is fully human anymore, I think she is like Renessme, I mean listen to her heart, it beats faster and her body temp is just that of Renessmes'. I have a theory. I think that maybe her shield, may have shielded her from transforming into a full vampire." Carlisle spoke as it were something he had dealt with before, wait what did he say about Renessme? Her heart beats. Oh I really wanted to see her. I needed to see her. I needed to hold her.

"Renessme… can I see her? Please Edward; I need to know that she is okay." I was still crying and tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"What do you think Carlisle? Do you think it would be safe?" Edward still looked almost as he did on Esme Isle when we learned I might be pregnant.

"I don't know. Bella do you feel thirsty? Is there a burning sensation in your throat?" Carlisle anxiously looked at me while I concentrated on whether or not I felt thirsty or better yet I felt hungry.

"well to tell you the truth I could really go for a salad and a milkshake." Oh that was what I really wanted was a nice thick chocolate milkshake. "Chocolate to be exact." A smile beamed across my face, I looked at Edward and it was heard to tell what he was thinking, His look seemed to be going in two different directions at the same time. First he looked confused, then secondly he looked like he always did when there was something I wanted and he could get it for me. Then I heard Edward laugh, I thought I had known every single thing about him, but the way he sounded it was … well it was like an orchestra was playing, so many different notes all playing in unison and sounding like heaven on earth.

"Well like I have always said, Bella will be Bella. She never ceases to surprise me. Okay love if that is what you want then that is what you shall get." Edward was still laughing, at least the pain and worrying was no longer apparent on his face, but I knew it was still there hidden deep within his thoughts.

Carlisle had gone downstairs to inform everyone that I was awake and I think to forewarn them that I was still half human. Half human I still don't believe it, but leave it up to me to be the freak. I can't seem to do anything right. I wonder though since I am still half human, does that mean I will still age? Or do I get to have forever with Edward, renesemee, the whole Cullen family. Oh and does that mean I will be able to see Charlie,renee,and maybe Jacob won't hate me so much, technically I am not all the way dead. Half human to him should be okay, it might be enough to overlook the half vampire part of me. I don't feel like a newborn monster. The thirst that everyone was talking about, where was it, could I gotten lucky that I won't crave blood as the rest of the Cullen family does? Then a thought popped into my head, if my heart still beats and blood runs through my veins, would Edward still feel the intensity to kill me? Would he still burn every time we get close? Before I knew my mind was so filled with every possible outcome and I was asking myself more questions than I could come up with answers. I guess the human side of me was still making my brain work like a human except that it seemed to be on overdrive.

The air around me all of a sudden changed, I could smell all of these different aromas. It was as if I were in a huge garden with all of my favorite flowers and there was something else I could not put a name on that aroma. It was the sweetest, yet it seemed so familiar to me. I looked around to see what could produce such an aroma. There walking through the door was Alice, and she had something in her arms. I took a breath in and realized that smell was emanating from the bundle in her arms.

"I wouldn't have believed it, if I didn't see it with my own eyes. Just look at you Bella." She had a puzzled look on her face and a smile at the same time.

"What has you so puzzled Alice?" She always looked like she knew the answers before the question was ever brought up, but this time she looked at me as she had looked at Jacob.

"I can't see you anymore. I mean every time I think of you it just disappears. It is the same for Renesemee. She is a half breed and I can't see her future either. This is going to drive me insane. How am I supposed to watch out for you two when I can't even see you?" she was getting upset so I thought I would try to distract her.

"What is that in your arms, it smells so wonderful? I have never smelled an aroma quite like that before." my mouth was getting dry so I licked my lips to moisten them, and I think she got the wrong idea ,because she held the bundle closer to her body and scooted back a foot or so. Oh I wonder if that is… could it be, by her reaction it could only be one thing, it is my Renesemee.

"Oh Alice, please may I hold her? I just want to see her, and make sure she is really here." I pleaded well begged is more like it. "Please. Please. Please…" tears started to form again, that's when Alice really looked at me, then she let out a huge gasp.

"Bella, your eyes…"but before she could finish what she was saying I butted in and said "I know they are red, but remember they will fade into golden eyes soon." I tried to say that like I wouldn't miss my big brown eyes. But I will miss them. They were my eyes, my mom had said that they were special eyes, that you could see right through to my soul. But they are gone forever, oh that word forever, I think of Edward every time I think of forever.

"No Bella, your eyes are not red. They haven't changed a bit. How can this be? Oh I can hear your heart beating too. Carlisle wasn't kidding you are still half human." Alice seemed to be relieved more than anything. "But I still don't know if it is really safe for you to hold Renesemee, after all you are still half vampire too. A newborn vampire at that." She was right I am half vampire and a newborn, what if I snapped and hurt her? But I didn't thirst for her blood, I can hear her heart beating I can smell her blood, but it wasn't something that I wanted. I wanted to feel her in my arms. I could never hurt her.

"Please Alice. I won't hurt her I promise. I don't find her heart beating or the smell of her blood appetizing at all. I really need to feel her, to feel her skin next to mine to count all her fingers and toes, and to let me believe she is real. Please. Please." I could feel a sobbing attack coming on, and I think Alice knew me all too well that she could see it coming too.

"Alright, how can any of us ever say no to you when you cry like that? I think you use it to your advantage. But first I need to warn you of something, okay?" her tone changed a little, I wonder what it is now? "She has a gift, it is like a mixture of Edwards and yours." She stopped talking, it looked to me as if she were searching for the right words to explain this to me.

"Well when she wants to communicate with one of us all she has to do is touch our face and she shows us what she is thinking." She didn't look like the words came out the right way, which was a first for Alice.

"So let me get this right okay, Renesemee touches your face and she shows you what she is thinking?" now I was the one with the confused look and tone.

"Well not exactly what she is thinking just her memories yeah that's it. She sees everything and she uses her memories to get us to understand what she wants to say. There does that help?" she smiled knowing by the look on my face that I somewhat got what she was telling me.

"So I understand what part of that is from Edward but what part is from me?" so I guess I was still a wee bit confused.

"Carlisle says that Edward sees what everyone is thinking and she shows everyone what she is thinking, and you don't allow anyone in your head and she won't let anyone stay out of hers. You just can't resist her." Alice said as she walked right up to the bed where I was sitting and handed me the bundle in her arms.

Immediately Renesemee looked at me and I her, she was more beautiful then I had thought. She had my brown eyes. Her face was a perfect match to Edwards, there was no mistaking her for our child. She smiled at me, it was the most amazing smile I had ever seen, and I thought only Edwards smiles could make my heart flutter, but then I remembered she is a part of Edward; of course things she did would remind me of him. She reached up out of the blanket she was wrapped in and touched my face.

"Oh my! You weren't kidding. That is just amazing!" I was like a kid on Christmas day opening the one special present that I had asked Santa for.

"I told you, amazing huh? What is she showing you?" Alice was curious that doesn't happen too often.

"She is showing me… well… I think it is of me. But I look tired and withdrawn." I was trying to remember when I had looked like that. Then she showed me a picture of me holding her I can see me as she had seen me and I could make out her little body. "It was when she was born, I think."

"That is her only memory of you so far, she is letting you know that she knows you are her mommy. She has been waiting to finally meet you again. Can I ask you something? Why is Edward out buying a chocolate milkshake? He keeps changing his mind on where to get the best he finally settled on a place. He will be home in… four minutes and thirty seconds." She looked puzzled again.

"Oh I almost forgot, he asked if I was thirsty, so I told him I was craving a chocolate milkshake and a salad." Oh great now I am craving it even harder now. I looked back to Renesemee; it looked as if something was wrong with her.

"Alice, what's wrong with her? She isn't moving and her eyes are closed, but I can hear and feel her heart beating."I couldn't understand what was going on.

Alice let out a laugh; it was almost like Edwards laugh before, only in much softer notes, but still as beautiful as if an orchestra was playing in the room. "She is sleeping Bella, she sleeps through the night."

"So does that mean I will sleep too? After all we are just alike I mean we both are half and half." Every time I say that I still think I am a freak, of course with my luck I would be the one exception to everything. But why this I thought once you were bitten and had the venom flowing through your veins you would turn into a vampire. Freak that is what comes to mind everytime I even think about it.

I sat there rocking Renesemee in my arms, until Edward came home. Oh goody my milkshake is here. He walked through the door and saw me holding our daughter, wait… I love the way that sounds, our daughter. He stopped and gave me that look, that look that melts my whole body inside and out, I felt my cheeks burn and realized I still blush, and at the same moment he realized it too, for he smiled the biggest smile… well since the day he saw me walk down the aisle.

"Oh Bella, I thought I would never get to see that again. I am so glad that didn't get lost in the transformation. I see you have met Renesemee. She is beautiful isn't she! I love that she has your eyes. Oh and here is your milkshake, chocolate just like you asked for." He was still smiling as he handed me the milkshake and in the same time to hand it to me he had taken Renesemee. As I held the milkshake in my hand I looked at him holding our daughter… our daughter I still can't get over how perfect our lives are at this very moment. The way he glows when he looks at her, the way he looks at me. I took a large slurp of the milkshake, oh that hit the spot.

"Thank you, I needed that. Oh and by the way, I love you." There I was finally able to get the words out; my mind is starting to behave now.

"As I love you. And you're welcome." He said as he reached down and kissed me on my forehead. His lips were icy cold, but it wasn't something I wasn't already used too. It didn't feel exactly the same, before my teeth would chatter, but now it was almost like when it is boiling hot outside and you walk into an air conditioned room. I t feels cool but yet refreshing at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Adjusting to my new life

I wasn't sure what to expect that first night; I have tried to imagine what it would be like not to sleep at all, but I wasn't expecting to remain half human. I did feel tired, but I wasn't sure if I would sleep or if I really wanted to sleep. Edward made my mind up for me. He carried me into our room, and laid me on the bed. His eyes were deep and filled with love. He leaned over to me and very aggressively kissed me. He had never kissed me like this before, so much passion in his movements as his lips were intertwined with mine, moving back and forth with much more force than ever before. I could feel my heart beating so hard and fast, I thought it might just explode. It wasn't much longer and we were wrapped into each other's bodies, I was truly appreciating every inch of him. I thought I could go all night, but then a big yawn came out, and Edward being Edward pulled away from me.

"You should get some sleep; you have had a long day." I heard the words that came out of his mouth but to me he wasn't saying what he truly wanted to say.

"I don't want to sleep tonight. I want to be with you. I want to be with all of you tonight." I didn't want to sleep. At that moment Edward swooped me into his arms and held my body close to his and kissed me passionately. The night went by so fast, I didn't know exactly when I had fallen asleep, and all I knew was that I awoke curled up in Edwards's arms. This was my heaven.

We both got up and got dressed and headed downstairs, Renesmee would be awake. I wanted to see her again, to hold her in my arms again. When we got downstairs I saw her there sitting with Rosalie, she held her little arms out for me, and I walked over to her and in one swift motion she was cradled in my arms. She fit there perfectly, like she was made just to lie in my arms.

"Good morning Renesmee and how was your night?"Just then she put her hand up to my cheek and showed me when Rosalie picked her up and Emmett had brought her breakfast, and how Carlisle bounced her on her knee. Then she showed me and Edward coming down the stairs.

I looked over at Edward and he was lovingly staring at the site of me and Renesmee. The look in his eyes, he was happy. Wait, it was more than just being happy… it was like he had been given a miracle. Renesmee was a miracle. No one would have ever thought to do what Edward and I had done a vampire and a human conceiving a baby and then me as a human to be able to give birth and survive. That was the miracle. Edward had his family, not only his adopted family in which he was so content with having after all of these years, but now he had a true family of his own; a wife and a child.

The next couple of weeks went by without any complications, Jacob had been by almost every day to see Renesmee, and I was reassured to finally see him happy. Renesmee was always excited to see Jacob when he came over. They would go out on little hunting trips, always staying nearby. Jacob was truly happy, and that made me feel whole again. Leah would come over with Jacob, but she always stayed away from the house, I would watch as she paced the outer limits around the house. I knew she was only looking out for Jacob, but while Renesmee was with Jacob I knew she was watching out for her as well.

Edward and I had finally gotten into a routine. Every night we would put Renesmee to bed and go to our room. I would try to stay awake so that we could have our personal time together. Sometimes it worked other times I would crash in his arms. Edward was elated to the fact that not much had changed since my transformation. I still talked in my sleep, and he still had the chance to observe me sleeping every night. It was as close to me remaining human as he could get. So I guess we both got what we wanted. He got to keep my human traits he loved so much, and I got to get the vampire traits I had yearned for, plus we both get forever together. Oh and I can't forget the most important thing we have Renesmee.

Renesmee was now three weeks old, she had grown so fast, instead of looking like a three week old she resembled a toddler about four years old. I didn't notice any changes in my own growth, I still looked the same. I was wondering if I was aging too. Would I age into a middle-aged woman while Edward stayed seventeen? I guess only time would tell.

I tried to stay awake when we went to bed, but my body said otherwise. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I faintly heard Edward chuckle as he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Good night my Bella, sleep good tonight. I love you." Edward said as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise

When I awoke in the morning a strange but familiar feeling came over me, I lost my balance while trying to get out of bed. Edward looked over at me and I could tell that he was seeing and thinking the same thing I was. But before I could take another step my hand clamped across my mouth, and I shot towards the bathroom, and in one swift motion I was hurdled around the toilet.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward was standing beside me holding my hair back. This was way too familiar, I couldn't be…. Pregnant… again.

"I think we need to see Carlisle, I think that I might be…"

"Pregnant?" he spoke before I could muster out the rest of the word; his tone was very calm but yet at the same time it was borderline hysteria.

"How?" he said as we looked at each other.

"I thought by now you would know how a girl gets pregnant." I was almost laughing, teasing in a sense.

"I know how it happens, but you are at least half vampire, that is what I mean by 'how'." He had a half smile on his face, well at least this time around he was not frozen like a statue.

"Okay let's go see Carlisle. Just let me brush my teeth first." I had to get that gross taste out of my mouth.

We headed downstairs to find Carlisle. He was sitting on the couch next to Esme. Rosalie and Emmett were playing with Renesmee. Alice and jasper were out.

"Carlisle, we need to talk to you." Edward said as soon as we walked into the room, he was holding me up with one arm as we walked, I sensed that Carlisle knew something was wrong by the way he quickly came to where we were at instead of waiting for us to get to him.

"What's the matter? What is wrong with Bella? She doesn't look too good." Carlisle's tone was calm, but yet he looked very concerned.

"Well…we think Bella might be…" Edward had a hard time spitting it out this time, so I finished it for him.

"I think I might be pregnant again." The words just spilled out of my mouth, I was actually surprised by it. Just then I could feel all eyes on me. I still hated being the center of attention.

"What? No way, That is impossible" Rosalie shouted.

"Wahoo, so you guys have been busy little bunnies haven't you." Emmett was jumping up and down. Well at least someone was happy about the news. Of course it would be Emmett; I don't think there isn't anything that he can't find to joke about.

"Why do you think that?" Carlisle's tone was still very calm. How could he remain so calm in a situation such as this? I felt like I was freaking out.

"Well I feel the same way I did back on Esme's Isle. Everything is like déjà vu, just at that moment, I felt the little nudge in my stomach. Oh my I almost forgot what that felt like; my little nudger. I thought I would never feel that sensation again, but there it was again, moving inside of me.

"I definitely know I am pregnant again, I just felt it move. Just like with Renesmee." I was getting excited almost as excited as the first time around.

"How Carlisle? This shouldn't be possible." Edward looked at Carlisle then back to me, but this time his expression was not the same as it was the first time around. Now; it was what I had wished it to look like when we found out I was pregnant with Renesmee. Happy. Loving. Proud. Like a human man would look when he found out his wife was expecting a baby. I think it is easier for him to be like that this time, because I am not as fragile as I was the first time.

"Bella is still half human, and her body still has the chance to change. I don't know much about what is going to happen, since everything that happens to Bella from here on out is all new to me. I have never seen anything like her." Carlisle said with some form of reassurance and doubt at the same time.

At that moment I felt an uneasy feeling coming over me and quickly ran for the bathroom. Edward was not far behind me again he kept my hair back as I released everything I had in my stomach. I felt bad for him, having to go through this all over again, I know how much it disturbs him seeing me in pain or agony. Well at least this time we do have some idea of what we are in for. I mean how much different could this pregnancy be from the last one?

"Edward, you really don't need to see this. I will be okay." I really wished he didn't need to see me like this.

"Can you go fix me some eggs?" I figured if I asked him to do something for me he would not have to witness this. Edward being Edward jumped at the chance to do something for me.

I headed out towards the kitchen after there was absolutely nothing left in my stomach. I could smell the eggs and I was almost starving. I gulped them all down and when I was done I headed out to the couch to lie down, I felt real tired all of a sudden. No sooner did my head hit the cushion was I fast asleep.

When I awoke I was up in our bed, Edward had carried me upstairs while I was sleeping. I slowly crept out of the bed trying not to make any sudden movements. Oops not slow enough I ran to the bathroom. When I was finished I came out into our bedroom walking by the full length mirror. I quickly noticed how much my stomach had grown. I didn't remember getting this big so soon before. I was almost as big as I was when I was full term with Renesmee.

"Edward, come here" I yelled even though I knew he would hear me if I whispered.

"What is it Bella, what's wrong?" He was standing beside me; his eyes were as wide as mine.

"Look at how big I am this can't be normal." I still couldn't take my eyes off of my reflection in the mirror.

I was suddenly very tired and weak. I tried to take a step towards the bed, but I nearly collapsed, thankfully Edward was there to catch me. He did seem to always be in the right place and the right time to save me from whatever may hurt me. He is my savior in more ways than I can imagine. He carried me back to our bed and I fell asleep again.

I don't know how long I was out this time, but I would take a guess that it must have been a long time judging by the expression on Edwards face when I awoke again. He looked paler than usual.

"Bella you are awake. Finally I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." He truly sounded concerned.

"How long was I out for this time?" To me it felt like just a few hours, because I wasn't feeling like I had a full night's sleep. Just then I felt something weird in my arm, it was a … needle and tubing.

"What is this doing in me?"I quickly stated showing that I was not happy at all.

"Well that is an IV; Carlisle put it in you, because you have been out cold for two weeks. I couldn't wake you, and Carlisle thought you would need nourishment and fluids, so he put that in you. I know you hate needles, but what else could we do?"

"Okay I will let you two slide this time, but just know I really hate having needles in me." Just then I looked down at my belly and it was huge, I mean really huge.

"Holy crap, how did I get so huge? When did this happen?" I was near hysterics when Edward held his finger up to me. I thought at first he was trying to avoid talking about how huge I was but then he smiled, and then he got that blank look he gets when he is concentrating on reading someone's mind.

"Shhh, quiet for a moment please Bella. I think I hear something." He was staring at my huge belly. I had seen that stare before; Edward was concentrating on reading the baby's mind. Then he shot up and looked at me, he had a look of overwhelming joy and elation on his face.

"So what did you hear?"I knew from before with Renesmee that he could hear the baby, and I really wanted to know after seeing that look on his face.

"Well… I think I hear two voices in there." He smiled

"Two? Oh my god I am having twins? No wonder I am so huge." Well that explains that, I thought to myself.

"Yes, I can definitely make out two different minds." Edward had his ear to my belly, so content, so caring. All I could think about was that we were going to have twins. I wondered if they were boys or girls.

"I think it is almost time, they are saying that they are almost ready to be born." Edward reached up and kissed me passionately. I lost all track of what it was that I was thinking. I always lost track of what I was thinking whenever he kissed me like that. When he stopped kissing me; my train of thoughts went back to thinking of my babies and knowing that they will be born soon and I will be able to hold them. Soon I kept saying to myself, soon they will be here.


	4. Chapter 4

Two of a Kind

BPOV

Every night I dreamed of what the babies might be, whether they were boys or girls. Edward chuckled every morning, and I would ask him what was so funny. He would just say that I was talking in my sleep, well he said more like arguing with yourself over names. He smiled that huge loving smile that always melted me inside and out.

"Well did I come up with any good one?" I somehow couldn't remember if I had chosen any names for sure.

"I think I have an idea of what the sex the babies are." He was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Why do you say that? What do you know?" I was curious now.

"I can hear them remember, and when you were talking names they were thinking of which ones they liked. So I will tell you their sex and see if you can guess what names they liked. Okay?" he was speaking in a mostly smug kind of way, he often did that when he knew something and I didn't.

"Okay, spill it what are we having boys or girls?" I was slightly agitated he was making me go through this.

"Boys… they are both boys, now what names do you like for boys?" he chuckled.

"Well my first choice would be EJ. Is that one of them?" I not only wanted to hear what Edward had to say, I waited for a movement from my belly to see if I was correct.

"Yes, one of them is very excited he loves that name. And for the other one?" before he could finish I felt a quick jab inside my belly, something wasn't right though. It really hurt.

"Edward I think we need Carlisle…NOW!" ouch there it was again. I was curled up and I knew it was only a matter of time before I was screaming in pain. Oh Edward would be so worried.

Edward didn't have the chance to go get Carlisle he had heard me and came rushing in.

"Bella what do you feel?" Carlisle spoke in a very smooth tone.

"I feel this hard, jabbing pain." It hit all of a sudden again.

I winced in utter pain I knew Edward would be feeling bad, I had to do something so I did the only thing that came to mind.

"Edward, if you are going to stay in here for this at least get Jasper to help keep you calm, I don't need you freaking out because I am in pain, I mean it is child birth for petes sake. Please?" I was not really begging this time it was more of a demand.

"Fine, anything to help you, Jasper can you get in here I need you." Edward I could see was all tensed and stiff, then I could tell when jasper entered the room, because Edward relaxed and settled down.

"We need to move her into the other room with all of the equipment in it." Carlisle said directing Edward where to put me, they had set up a room, the library I think, to resemble a hospital room, and it had everything needed in there.

Just as Edward had picked me up, liquid gushed from between my legs, at first I thought I had wet myself all over Edward, and I was about to plead for his forgiveness when Carlisle spoke.

"Her water just broke, we need to hurry, and I don't know how much time we have."

"Oh thank goodness it was just my water breaking, wait if my water broke does that mean I am having them naturally?" I was trying to keep my composure but I just lost it.

"I can't have them like that. Is it possible Carlisle?" I looked over at Carlisle and then to Edward, they were talking silently. Something must be wrong; Edward didn't look like he was so sure of what was happening.

Edward set me on the hospital bed, and kissed my forehead. "Everything is going to be alright, Carlisle is here and he won't let anything happen to you or the babies. I love you Bella." I wish I could believe him, but something inside of me was telling me I would not be able to handle this.

I felt another strong pain coming from deep inside of my belly; I screamed out in pain, tears were rolling down my face. I didn't know how much more I could endure.

"Can't we give her something for the pain Carlisle; it is not right for her to have to face this kind of pain."Edward was pleading with Carlisle.

"I am sorry Edward, but I can't give her anything I don't know how it would affect the babies." Carlisle was speaking as a doctor right now instead of my father-in-law and grandpa. I knew it was hard on him to remain so objective, but I also knew he had the best interest of my babies in mind.

I felt a stabbing pain, everything around me was getting blurry, and I was fading in and out.

Just then I screamed. "EDWARD."

"What Love, what is it?" his face was so torn and full of fear, fear that I may not be fine.

"I can't see!" then everything had gone black, I didn't know if I was dying or what. At that moment I lost consciousness.

*****************

EPOV

"Carlisle, what happened; Bella is unconscious. Is she okay?" I said, thinking I can't lose her, I kept saying over and over in my mind.

"I think she passed out to prevent her from experiencing the pain, I can see a head crowning now, and the baby is coming now."

I watched as Carlisle reached down and put his hands down to deliver the baby, and in less than a minute I saw him, my son. Carlisle stood up and handed him to me, I looked down at him, and he was staring back at me. He was so beautiful, my son.

"So are you my little EJ?" I said to him, and to answer me he smiled the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. Yes this is my son who will carry my name; Edward Jr. EJ would be what Bella would call him. I was so wrapped up with holding little EJ that I had not noticed Carlisle waving to me.

"What is it Carlisle?" I handed EJ off to Esme, who had just came up to my side at that moment.

"I need you to push on Bella's stomach. With her being out I need you to help push the next one out. Can you handle this? Or do you want someone else to do it?" Carlisle's tone was very calm and reassuring, so I felt the confidence to help.

"Just push a little at a time. I will let you know when to stop, okay you ready?" Carlisle said nodding his head towards me. I nodded back.

I pushed ever so lightly; I didn't want to hurt her.

"A little harder Edward, not too much I just need a good push and that should do it."

I pushed a little harder, and looked over at Carlisle, he had a smile on his face and stood up and handed me my other son. I took him into my arms, he looked up at me and just stared into my eyes, and I looked into his. I just noticed something that I had missed with EJ, their eyes were green, my old eyes. I could not clearly remember how green my eyes were as a human, so I asked Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Where my eyes this green?" I still couldn't take my eyes away from his.

"Yes, I would say they are a perfect match to how your eyes looked when you were human." Carlisle smiled as if this pleased him the same way it pleased me.

"So what is this one's name?" Esme was asking from the other side of the room.

"He is EJ, Edward Jr. Bella picked that name out and even in the womb he liked it."

"So what is his name?" she said pointing to the one I had in my arms.

"Well, I think we will have to wait until Bella is awake. I don't want to take that moment away from her." I listened to what the baby in my arms was thinking, I knew what name he wanted, but I would remain quiet until Bella wakes up.

I noticed Carlisle was working frantically on Bella; he was zipping back and forth gathering things and then he was stitching her up, was she okay. I handed the baby over to Rosalie, so I could focus on Bella.

"Carlisle is she going to be okay?"Even with Jasper in the room I was becoming afraid. Please tell me that she is going to be okay, I can't lose her. She has to see our boys.

"She will be fine Edward, just give me a moment to stitch her up, so she doesn't lose any more blood." Carlisle spoke without even lifting his head, he was concentrating on Bella.

"How long will she be out?" I asked I was getting impatient I needed to know that my Bella would be fine.

"Not long, I will revive her as soon as I am finished. Okay I am done. Can you get me the smelling salts over there on that table?" I was handing Carlisle the smelling salts before he could finish what he was saying.

He took them and waved them under Bella's nose, nothing happened. He waved them again, and again nothing happened.

"Carlisle, she is not waking up!" I was ready to lose it; I could feel a growl deep inside of me roaring to the surface. I was trying to hold it back, but if she didn't respond soon I was going to lose it.

Just then she moved her head from side to side. The growl softened itself back into the depth of my being.

"Bella love, can you hear me?" I was pleading with her. "Please hear me, please wake up."

"Bella love, the boys are fine, both of them. Please wake up. I need you to wake up." I was sure that my voice sounded hysterical, but I didn't care as long as she woke up.

"Edward… our boys… they are okay?" Bella's voice was weak, but I reassured her

"Yes they are fine. I love you. You have made me the happiest man in the whole world." That she did, I don't think that anyone who ever existed ever felt the joy I feel right at this moment.

"Can I see them?" Bella tried to sit up, she struggled a little bit, so I helped her to sit up as Esme and Rosalie brought the boys over.

*****************************

BPOV

I watched as Esme and Rosalie brought my boys to me. Esme handed me the first one. I looked into his eyes, they are green, I quickly looked at Edward,

"He has your eyes."

"Yes they both do." Edward was glowing.

"Did you name them yet?" I asked even though I knew Edward had already heard what the boys' wished their names were.

"Well this one in your arms, you already named him. Remember?"Edward was looking at me with that melting look again.

"AWE you must be EJ." I looked down at him and he smiled. Yes he was my little Edward jr.

"Now let me see him." I said pointing towards Rosalie. She walked over and handed me the other baby, and in the same motion she picked up EJ.

"Hmmm and what name would you like to have. How about Larry, do you like that one?"

He squirmed and had a sour look on his face.

"Okay I take it Larry is a no." everyone including me laughed.

"How about Mason? I just want to let you know that is one of my favorites." I whispered to him, but to reinforce me he just looked up and smiled at me. I glanced over at Edward and he looked sort of surprised. Shocked is more like it.

"Edward, why the look, don't you like that name?" I thought he would like that name.

"No, I like that name. It is just that… well I think he changed his mind, he had a different name picked out, but when you said that was one of your favorites, he changed his mind. He loves the name you have chosen.

"Rose, can I have EJ back please?" I wanted to hold both of my boys. Rosalie walked over and set EJ in my free arm.

I looked down at both of them; my heart was so overflowing with love.

"One more thing Rose, can you go get Renesmee, I think it is time for her to meet her brothers." Edward asked her at the same time he came over to stand at my side. He reached down and kissed both boys and then looked at me and kissed my forehead.

Once Renesmee was brought in the room she sat on the bed by my legs.

"Bella, Renesmee, EJ, Mason… you all are my life now. All of you. No man could ever wish for a more perfect family than I have right here and now. I love you all."

"Our family would not be perfect if it wasn't for you my Edward. I love you. We all love you. I was truly the blessed one. My fairy tale just keeps getting better and better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Powers that Be

I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching my family. Everyone was happy. I looked over at Edward and he had a strange look on his face. He had a look of terror and shock.

"What is wrong Edward?" He was starting to frighten me

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What happened I can't read what anyone is thinking!" he was very puzzled, his look was almost rage, and yet had a sense of relief at the same time.

"Edward, what are you thinking about right now?" I asked him, because visions just appeared in my head. I was curious if it was what I was seeing.

"Well I was thinking about how I can't wait till the boys get a bit bigger so we could go hunting for mountain lions together, why?" he finally looked around the room and everyone was staring at him, he looked so confused.

Carlisle spoke up at that moment "But, we can read your mind. That is what I saw." Everyone in the room nodded their heads in unison as to what Carlisle said.

"What, how could that be? Carlisle what is going on?" Edwards tone was very confusing.

I glanced over at little Ej and Mason, they were sitting quietly on the floor, maybe too quietly I looked closer at them, and they both had smiles on their faces and were looking at Edward.

"I think our boys might have something to do with what is going on," I said looking back towards Edward, just then all of the thoughts that were Edwards; went black.

"Okay now I have my power back, but how? How did that happen?" he still seemed confused but now instead of rage he was more well… proud, as he looked over at the boys. I could tell that he was reading their minds.

"It seems that our boys have powers, and they seem to work together. EJ can take away someone's power and then transfer it to Mason. Mason then can flip that power onto the person in which they took the power from. That is how all you guys could hear my thoughts." He had a huge grin on his face. He was very proud that all of his children were gifted with powers.

Once Emmett found out what the boys could do, he didn't waste any time trying to bribe them into taking away their dads ability to read minds and give him the advantage to surprise Edward. But Edward was not as slow as Emmett might have thought; he was a stealthy fighter without his abilities. And Edward had always out maneuvered Emmett. Edward just thought he was going one way and then went the opposite, and Emmett wasn't used to hearing all of the voices at once. But the boys thought it was funny to watch their dad and uncle Emmett dance around.

My power was the only power they could not take away, or better yet the one they dare not take away. Dad was different he loved the way the boys would smile and laugh whenever they used their powers.

Jasper even got into getting the boys to take away Alice's visions just once though; he wanted to surprise her with a gift he was buying her for their anniversary. The boys helped, they could never say no to anyone; they loved using their powers. Alice wasn't so happy, and she made Jasper promise to never do it again.

Jacob was leery the first time he met the boys; he didn't know what to expect, but when the boys played their game of stealing Edwards power, Jacob's expression was like he was in heaven; he joked to Edward, "how does it feel to have me in your head?" Edward would just sit there and think unpleasant thoughts and memories of me; trying to irritate Jacob.

The boys were little mischievous ones; they would take Renesmee's power away from her and she would just look at them and state in her sweet little voice "just wait I will tell Jacob, and he won't be happy, and he will hurt you for making me mad." Then she would just smile, it was a sweet but at the same time was very evil.

The boys would laugh and give her power back to her, they knew Jacob would not hurt them, but they never pushed her to actually tell him.

After awhile whenever Jacob would come by he would just wink at the boys and then he would just wait, and then just burst out laughing; repeating to Edward what he was thinking.

It got to the point that whenever Edward sensed that Jacob was on his way over he took the boys and left the house. Making excuses like, I want to take the boys hunting or I think I will take the boys for a run, but everyone knew the real reason, and we would laugh.

One day Jacob came by to spend some time with Renesmee, with him this time was Leah. I had tried from the first time that I had met her; to get to know her, but she hated everything I loved, and because I loved vampires; she hated me. I could tell that it disgusted her that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee. She was the only one of the pack not to have imprinted on someone. I could see that it was taking its toll on her to have everyone around her be in love and happy. I wanted to see her be happy again. Losing Sam was the most devastating thing that had ever happened to her, I feel it affected her in more ways than losing her Dad. I waved to her, even though I knew she would stay in her wolf form and not wave back. She came with Jacob a lot, but she never came up to the house, always staying back almost out of sight. Every time she saw me, she would just turn in the other direction and stomp off, I knew the only reason she came was to make sure Jacob was safe.

Edward had taken the boys out on a hunting trip; they never went too far because the boys were still toddlers, only in size though. They were smart beyond their age. Edward was so happy that he finally had a son, let alone two of them. I was expecting them back any time now. Jacob came inside and we sat down on the couch, I was going to try and convince him to talk to Leah again.

"Jacob, please can you talk to Leah. I know she has to see that we are not that bad." I was pleading with him.

"I don't know why she won't come up, I keep asking her too. But she just ignores me." I could tell he was sincere.

"Well… you could always order her to come up." I was just joking around but I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"You do have a point. What could she do? Ignore me after wards. That might be a blessing in disguise." He threw his head back laughing.

"I was thinking of inviting all of the pack over to meet the boys. I can have Edward cook dinner. Would you mind asking them for me?" I said trying to turn on my charm to get him to ask everyone for me. He knows what a great cook Edward is.

"What a great idea, of course I will ask them. And I will make sure Leah is there too. When did you plan on doing this?" he was excited, I think it was mainly because he wanted the pack to see the new world that he has become a part of here. And he wants them to be included too.

"Well how about tomorrow night? Is that too short of notice?" I knew Alice could throw a party in a spur of the moment notice.

"Sounds good to me, hold on I will go ask the pack and be back in a few." He was already heading for the door.

I quickly called for Alice to get in here, she came running in.

"What is it Bella?" Alice was in a very good mood. She was dancing around even though I knew she had no idea I was going to ask her to throw a party.

"Well I was just talking with Jacob, and we thought it would be a good idea to have the pack over to meet EJ and Mason. And I thought you could put plan a…" She burst out before I could finish.

"I get to throw a PARTY! Really Bella? Oh I am so excited, when is the party?" Alice's face was beaming.

"Is tomorrow night too soon?" I knew it wouldn't be; Alice could have a _top_ notch party set up in hours.

"Oh you really have no faith in me Bella. I will throw the very best party for the boys. Thank you I love you" she reached over and kissed me on my cheeks and rushed out of the room, yelling

"Esme, Rose I get to throw a party!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **A/N Sorry it has been a long time that I haven't posted anything new. I ended up starting a story 'Remember Me, My Love. And well I got caught up with writing that. I now have learned how to go back and forth with my stories so I will be finishing both.**

**Party Time**

**Bella POV**

Alice had been running around all day preparing for the party. She said everything had to be perfect. I knew she didn't like Jacob or the rest of the pack, but she had said a party is a party. she told me "I will never be known for throwing a bad party."

I looked around and all of the decorations were already in place. The pack will be here in about 2 hours. I t had been mine and Edwards job to handle all of the food. It was strange to think that Edward could really cook. I mean with him being a vampire and all. But he had me taste everything just to make sure. Of course everything I tasted of his was absolutely mouth watering.

I heard the doorbell ring and I wondered who it could be, I went to the front door and saw that Jacob had come early.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey there Bells, how is everything going, wow this place looks cool. I have to admit Alice can sure throw one hell of a party." He had a smile on his face, and it only got bigger when he saw Renesmee come walking into the room.

"Oh hey Jake, I was wondering is Leah…" I didn't get the chance to say the rest when I saw him nod his head towards the door. I turned and saw Leah standing there.

I looked at her trying my best to give her a look of reassurance to come in, but she just stood there at the door. I felt bad at that moment for telling Jake to make her come, but I had a feeling that once she included herself with everyone that she would like them and maybe even me.

I saw her flinch and then I turned around to see Jake glaring at her. Oh great Jake make her feel even more scared at coming in. I glared back towards Jake and he noticed.

I walked up to Leah and stood in front of her for a few seconds.

"Leah please come in, I swear we don't bite…" I said trying to be funny but her look was that of a horrified teenager, and then it dawned on me what I had said. Oh crap Bella what a thing to say.

She just looked at me and then a smile crept across her face and before I knew it she had burst out in laughter. As she laughed I noticed she had made her way into the house and sat on the sofa. Jake had brought her a drink and it seemed that all was going good at the moment.

I heard the boys upstairs, they had been taking a nap and now I could hear them playing in their room.

I headed upstairs asking Edward to follow me to get one of them. I went into the room and picked up EJ and Edward had gotten Masen. We headed downstairs and into the livingroom. I set EJ down and Edward put Masen right next to him, we gave them some toys and headed into the kitchen to get the rest of the food ready.

I was carrying a tray of snacks out when I froze. I was looking at Leah sitting down on the floor with the boys. I smiled at the fact that she was getting to know the boys and it didn't seem as though she was afraid of them, it wasn't until Edward came in and dropped the tray he was carrying. I turned to him and he was looking at Leah and the boys and then he shot a look my way and then back to them. What was his problem?

I looked back to Leah and I noticed the way she was staring at the boys.

"What? Awe look at the way Leah is looking at the boys, it reminds me of the way Jake looks at Renesmee…" I realized what I had said and then it dawned on me, and I felt and heard a loud deep growl escape me.

"Bella remain calm, please you know it is not her fault. Jake I think you need to get in here." Edward was talking in a calm manner. How could he be so calm? He was holding my arms to keep me from moving.

"No way this can't be happening, what is with these wolves imprinting on MY BABIES? I was getting mad, I mean I wanted Leah to become close to us but come on… imprinting on my son. Wait which one did she imprint on?

"Which one? Which one did she imprint on?" I was looking at them and noticed she was looking back and forth between both of my boys.

I stared at her for a few and then I realized it had been both. She imprinted on both of my boys. How the hell is that supposed to work out?

Jake came waltzing into the room with his mouth full of something and when he noticed the sight that we were gaping at; whatever food that was in his mouth came gushing out as he spit it all over the place.

"No effing' way. You have got to be kidding me. Leah way to go girl." He was all about the smiles during a time like this. How dare him.

"Excuse me? What is so funny about this Jake?" I growled at him, and showed him the scariest glare I could manage to create on my face. His smile disappeared quickly. He then put himself in between Leah and myself. He was protecting her from me.

He looked over at Edward and then Edward spoke. "Both of them." Jake shook his head as if he didn't believe Edward.

"Come on love, we need to get out of here. Let's go for a walk." Edward was pushing me towards the door trying to get me out of there. All I could think of was I wanted to kill that little skank for imprinting on my boys.

As Edward was pushing me out the door I stopped him. I shrugged out of his hold. I turned and ran.

I just ran as fast as I could. I needed to think. I needed to be alone. I sensed Edward running behind me and I suddenly stopped, he ran right past me only to stop a ways ahead of where I was standing and turned around and came back to me.

He put his arms around me and squeezed me. He held me so tight, and I held him back. Why was this all happening to me? I mean come on I gave into the fact that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, but now my boys and both of them to boot. I just knew that one of my boys was going to be hurt. I mean after all they can't both be with her. well as long as they are little is one thing but when they get bigger and older one of them is going to be hurt and I just knew it.

"Why Edward? Why my kids. Out of all the boys out there she had to choose mine." I couldn't hold back now. I wanted to scream from the rooftops.

"Bella love it is not like she had any choice, it just happened. I think it was both of them because they are twins. We will work everything out I promise it will be okay." His words did help to settle me down. I knew she didn't choose this. I knew Leah would have rather it be anyone other than a Cullen. But still why my kids?

"I am fine now. I know that it is not her fault. Let's get back and start dealing with this. This is going to be a long day." I managed to put a smile on my face. Whether it was sincere or not I found the strength to smile.

We ran back to the house and I followed Edward into the house. I saw the boys they were playing with Emmett and Rose, Jake was over on the sofa watching a movie with Renesmee. Where was Leah? I looked around for her, and then I finally located her. She was standing outside down by the river. I could tell by looking at her that she was crying. She was just as shook up at this as I was. I felt extremely guilty right now. Here I am freaking out and I wasn't the one who just imprinted with two half vampire boys. She despised vampires and now she was linked to us forever.

I decided I needed to talk to Leah and let her know how sorry I was for my outburst.

I walked down to the river and put my hand on her shoulder. I felt her shudder at my touch, but other than that she didn't move.

"Leah I think we need to talk." I made sure to make my voice sound as calm and sweet as I possibly could.

"Why me?" was all that she said before she started to sob, and the next thing I knew she had taken off running and then she transformed into a wolf and then she was gone.

I knew she would be back.

She loved my boys, she couldn't stay away from them for very long.


End file.
